halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snowbound
Untitled Does anyone have any ideas what those two big "U" shaped things are? They look kind of like portals or something, maybe the Covenant found a way to ship stuff through slipspace?--FRAG3TH Planet Look at the planet in the first picture, it almost looks inhabited. Anyone have some thoughts on that?--The Chazz025 and Clan 00:55, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Thrones? Anybody paid any attention to the 'throne' in each bunker? It looks like it's able to be sat upon, but I don't know what it's purpose could be. Maybe it was used to find Forerunner relics, like a Luminary? :just throwing out some thoughts here: Maybe it is some kind of mining facility? In the middle cave, you can see a shaft of some sort going deep down into the planet. maybe the 'thrones' fit there, used for descending down into the mine. they seem to be crafts, or at least able to move, as they appear to be 'floating' over a Grav Lift-like pad on the floor, presumably held in place by the large metal thing above them. lots of holes in the theory, no idea how they (the Forerunners) were able to get the thrones or mining pods in there, but maybe thats where the 'Blue Room' fits in? maybe they can be lowered down there, and then be put down into the shaft. seems like as good a guess as anything, in my opinion. ::AHaloSniper- a thought on what the Covenant might have been doing here. The two stations seem to be research facilities, tapping in to the Forerunner structures underneath. The two 'thrones' and the antenae on each building makes me think they were working on some type of telekinesis. The seats on the inside could have held subjects, while scientists monitered information on the screens in front. If this is any bit truth, then the broken 'throne' in one building might explain why there were no Covenant left in the buildings . . . draw your own conclusions. Battle creek am I the only one that sees the similarity between the maps? Drinol What the hell? I don't see a Drinol anywhere in the overhead picture. Does this really qualify as trivia? Strange color effects room Why does not the main article (in the Trivia section, at least) talk about this secret room in Snowbound that produces strange color effects (and awesome pics ;-) )?? Oh, and... can someone please, please explain me how to acces that part of the map? Thx DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. Are you referring to this or this? If so, it's just a glitch where you put spawn points under the map... not too hard to do with practice. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 17:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I am referring to the first, thanks. I'll try to Forge the map and enter a spawn point or a teleporter inside there. DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. Eeeeeerrrrr... I simply can't. Can someone please explain me how to get in there?? Thx DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. Apparently, you have to do it with two people. One person has to spawn a turret, and the other must man the turret. The first guy has to rotate the turret until the second is "under" the map. The second needs to switch to the monitor, and then he should be under the level. He can then move around or place spawn points, etc... If you still need help, contact me via XBL. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 18:03, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Whoa, never thought about that... Thx, Dukester101. I'll try this right now. DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. Location If You look at at this pic: http://http://www.bungie.net/images/games/halo3/screenshots/H3_MPAlpha_SnowboundCarnage.jpg look at right hand corrner that has same symbols as the lrgendary planet at the of Halo 3 At fist, I thought this was on Installation 00. But if you look at the picture with the mountain, I don't see any spires coming out. So, I don't think it's on installation 00 anymore. Needler 667 02:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Sanghelios and the moons I'm almost certain that Snowbound is set on one of Sanghelios's moons. Remember, Sanghelios is an orangish-red planet. That planet is seen in the sky. Also, Sanghelios has two moons, so the other planet seen in the sky is one of the moons and Snowbound is set on the other moon. Location How do you know that is Sanghelios, could be Mars, is red and has 2 moons.--Flood12345 23:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Neither of Mars' moons have an atmosphere. Plus, it is more likely for the Covenant to have visited one of their own race's moons than Mars.--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) See-though platforms. You know both bases with the sphere inside, and how players run around the top(ex. for Needler)? Well, it's see-through from the bottom. Players can see people on the top running about. I know I might sound unclear. Try it out for yourself!--SUPERSPY99 05:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean: the ceilings of the High and Low Bases are translucent when viewed from the bottom, like one-way glass. Fun fact: in the Halo 3 beta, the ceilings also had real-time reflections on the top, making them even more like one-way glass. DavidJCobb 18:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Which was first? In the trivia section it says Snowbound was the first map to be revealed to the public, but it says the same thing in High Ground's trivia section. I didn't participate in the Halo 3 Beta or know anything about Halo 3 before its releas, so if anyone knows which came first can you please change it. Antony X1000 23:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Tags It says tags for the Shade and Deployable Lookout Tower exist on Snowbound. How can we be sure he didn't mod the tags into the map? There is no reason for Bungie to place tags for SP items in MP maps, now is there? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 02:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :It was from Halo 3 Beta (I bet the image no longer exist, just like all old links in Halopedia). If I remember it correctly, the Halo 3 Beta version showed the Shade instead of the Perimeter Turrets (those currently surrounding Snowbound). Don't know about the Lookout Tower though.--Lol@Phailure 02:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::There are modded map variants -- playable on an unmodified copy of ''Halo 3 -- that have these items placed. They are normal Forge Objects, aside from having no names, max limits, costs, etc.. The fact that they're playable on an unmodified copy of Halo 3 means that the map itself isn't modded -- the map variant is. Ergo, these two items exist in all copies of Snowbound. ::Some variants: ::*[http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=31297969 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Files: snowbound mod] ::*[http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=30294292 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Files: ModBound 001] ::*[http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=35644322 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Files: Newbound] ::*[http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=34485168 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Files: snowbound v2] ::Keep in mind that due to the way mods get distributed and the frequency with which they are deleted, many duplicates exist. Some of these may be duplicates of the same modded map variant. :: DavidJCobb 05:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC)